Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for a display device which includes a parallax barrier panel and is capable of three-dimensional displaying, the device having (i) a barrier region corresponding to barrier electrodes of the parallax barrier panel and (ii) a transmissive region corresponding to transmissive electrodes provided to either side of the barrier electrodes. In the method, the barrier region is caused to be black (a light-blocking state) at all times, and the transmissive region is caused to switch between black (the light-blocking state) and white (a transmissive state) on a time-divided basis.